Run
by AmyZini
Summary: An unsolved case. A hidden past. When two lives intersect, some things can't stay buried. Contains dark themes/subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**PENINSULA DAILY NEWS  
**

**13-Year-Old Girl Reported Missing**

March 17, 2000 – Port Angeles Police and the Clallam County Sheriff's Department are looking for a 13-year-old girl who was reported missing Thursday night after failing to return home from school.

Police say Lauren Mallory was last seen yesterday walking along W 14th St. on her way home from Stevens Middle School around 2:30 p.m. She is 5 foot 3 inches tall and weighs 105 pounds.

Anyone with information is asked to call the Port Angeles Police Department.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

_._

.

_The first time I ran I was five years old. Bare feet in the dirt, heart pounding, lungs about to burst…_

_I made it as far as the main road before someone grabbed my arm, and I was staring into the concerned face of Mrs. Black._

_I don't want to go back… _

_She stood with me on the porch and rang the bell, one hand planted firmly on my shoulder. No one came to the door, so she tried again. And again._

_I spent the rest of the afternoon in her kitchen, watching as she prepared the evening meal. A place was set for me at the table. It would not be the last time._

_I was asleep on the couch when my mother finally came to take me home._

-:-:-:-

**February 20, 2011**  
**7:14 a.m.**

.

I wake up screaming so often Angela no longer bothers to check on me. Grabbing my trainers is ingrained—I'm out the door before I'm fully awake. The farther I run, the calmer and more focused I become. I match my breathing to the rhythmic pounding of my steps. Sweat drips down my face, blurring my vision, and my calves burn.

I love this pain.

This pain saved me.

By the time I return home, I feel invincible.

I also feel ravenous. Sometime during the two hours I was gone, my roommate crawled out of bed long enough to make coffee, eggs and toast. She is nowhere in evidence, but her dirty dishes fill the sink. I open the fridge and see that she's saved a plate of food. There is a yellow note stuck to the plastic wrap with a smiley face and "Eat it, bitch!" in Angela's perfect script.

It takes a full five minutes for the water to get hot enough to take a shower. As I'm waiting for it to warm, I strip off my sweaty clothes and regard myself critically in the mirror. Long limbs, lean muscle and taunt skin—I'm satisfied by what I see. I look strong. I _am_ strong.

I brush my chin length black hair behind my ears. I've found that if I angle my head just right, you can barely see the scar.

* * *

**A/N **

_I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Consider this your global disclaimer._

Apparently sleep is overrated.

To immortal – I can't believe you signed up for this insanity again—but I'm glad you did.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**THE NEWS TRIBUTE  
**

**Search for Missing Tacoma Teen**

June 6, 2000 – Police are asking the public for help in locating a 14-year-old girl reported missing four days ago from her Pierce County foster home. Fourteen-year-old Bree Tanner has a history of running away. She was last seen leaving a house on the 5800 block of South K Street in Tacoma Friday afternoon.

Tanner is described as approximately 5 feet tall and weighing 95 pounds. She has long brown hair and green eyes, and is thought to have been wearing blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt.

Anyone with information on her whereabouts is asked to contact the Tacoma Police.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

_.  
_

.

_We were, in many ways, a study in opposites._

_Where she was dainty and petite, I was big for my age—taller than all the kids in our class and almost as tall as the older boys we admired from afar. Her hair was long, falling nearly to her waist—her face all cheek bones and almond eyes. No one could forget her._

_There was nothing memorable about me._

_Standing next to her I felt invisible. I'd found comfort in telling myself that at least I was smart—that eventually my quick mind would level the playing field, and I too would be noticed. But deep down I knew it wouldn't matter. She would somehow always be more. _

_It would have been easy to be jealous. But I wasn't._

_Not really._

-:-:-:-

**March 1, 2011**  
**8:37 a.m.**

.

I can tell when The Chief glances at me that he's troubled. His eyes linger and his brow creases—uncertainty seemingly at war with his gut instinct. I was hired during the three months he'd taken a leave of absence, and I'm sure at some point his curiosity will cause him to pull my personnel file. But I have nothing to hide. I am legally who I say I am, and if he asks me if I was once someone else, I won't lie.

After all, if my father is indifferent to whether I carry his name, it shouldn't matter to his friend.

Most of the time, I don't feel like that other girl anyway. We share a first name and a love of running, but not much else. I buried her and all she represented a decade ago. Who I became in her place is someone I can be proud of—someone who's mastered her fear and lives on her own terms.

Someone who wants answers.

* * *

**A/N**

To immortal – I swear I asked Leah to shut up until the next BSW chapter was written. She didn't listen. Pushy broad...

To Alla – Thanks for the help as always.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**THE NEWS TRIBUNE**  
Sunday June 25, 2000

.

**CLASSIFIEDS 610 **– Trucks and Vans

**1986 Chevy 1 ton, 4 door - $3250  
**Small block V8, 4-speed w/ granny 1st gear. Truck runs solid. Good hauler. Price is firm. (253) 555-3843. Federal Way.

**1990 Jeep Wrangler Islander - $5500 ****  
**Original owner, excellent condition. 4.0 6-cylinder engine. Manual 5-speed, 4WD with tow package. 122k miles. New tires, rims, radiator, battery. Factory hard top and soft top, and matching half metal doors. (206) 555-2312. Seattle

**1988 Ford Work Van - $3200 **  
1988 Ford E-150 set up for work. 300 6-cylinder with automatic trans. Alarm system, stereo, ladder rack, bins and shelving for tools. Divider behind captains chair seats separates the drivers compartment from the rear of the van. Tires are great, runs great, drives great! Good on gas, no oil burner here. A really good van for the working man. Only issue is small damage on drivers side behind the rear wheel well. Rest of van is in great shape. Just put a new battery in. $3200 OBO. (253) 555-8879 If no answer leave message, I'll call you back. Thanks for looking. Puyallup.

**1990 DODGE 1500 TRUCK - $3000  
**V8 fuel injected with only 97,000 original miles. Power windows & locks, rear slider window, sunroof, canopy, bed liner and tow kit. This is a good running truck. Ask for Doug at (360) 555-4560. Centralia.

**86' 4x4 Auto Ford Bronco 2 Eddie Bauer - $1800 O.B.O  
**1986 4x4 Ford Bronco Eddie Bauer Edition. Automatic. Body in good condition. Truck starts up and runs but the front seal in the transmission is worn out. Body color is red with a white trim, with some rust on hood and roof. Interior looks nice with bucket seats in the rear, new front and back speakers installed. Asking $1800 or best offer. Call at (360) 555-1332. Rochester area.

**77 Chevy Pickup Camper Special  
**350 3-spd automatic. Runs good, rebuilt rear end and newer brakes and tires.  
(360) 555-8232 no answer keep calling. Make me an offer. Rainier/Yelm.

**1985 Ford F350 - $8500 ****  
**Crew cab with 90,000 miles, 4X4, full tow package with electric brakes. Air conditioning, plus canopy. $8,500. Call John. (206) 555-0809. Seattle.

**87 Dakota $1200 or Trade for Street Bike - $1200**  
Brand new tires, new clutch, new alternator, new tranny. 5-speed with 3.9 V6. Aluminum wheels, JVC removable face CD player. Runs great needs nothing! Possible trade for street bike call (253) 555-2122. Ask for Chad. Puyallup.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

_I sat on the couch with my knees drawn up, trying to block out the horror of the days' events, as their words flew fast and furious over my head. When they stopped screaming long enough to refill their drinks, I slipped upstairs to the bathroom._

_Standing under the scalding water, I scrubbed until I was raw and the water ran cold._

_I didn't care if the bandages got wet. _

_My hair lay dripping and heavy down my back. The weight felt like it might break me…_

_Frantically riffling through the medicine cabinet, I found my mother's old scissors._

_I left his hold on me in a mess on the bathroom floor. _

_When I returned to my room my mother was busy packing my things._

"_This is your father's fault." _

_She didn't bother to look up. _

-:-:-:-

I've been in Forks a month now and never taken the turn-off that would put me on the road to La Push. As far as I know, my father still lives in the same grey house with peeling paint. It's been years since we've spoken, and even longer since I've set foot in the place of my childhood.

I'm in no hurry to change that.

As much as I don't particularly care to see him, it's not _his_ reaction that really concerns me. I've already glimpsed Mrs. Call at the local Thriftway gossiping with the cashier as her groceries were rung up. And there are others who won't welcome my return. My face still burns at the memory of their silent accusations. 

_It should have been you…_

Maybe it _should _have been me—but it wasn't. I won't let them make me feel responsible for something I had no control over.

For something that amounted to luck.

_Was it really luck?_

_Afterwards, I didn't feel so lucky._

_I felt…_

But guilt is a useless emotion—crippling and destructive.

It changes nothing; it brings back nobody.

* * *

**A/N: **In veritate victoria.

Thanks to all the usual suspects.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

AO 93 (Rev. 12/09) Search and Seizure Warrant

WASHINGTON STATE DISTRICT COURT

for the

Western District

Case No. 8304728774

In the Matter of the Search of  
Randall Ryan Atwood – Residence: 82022 Oakwood Dr. SW, Lakewood, WA 98498

**SEARCH AND SEIZURE WARRANT**

To: Any authorized law enforcement officer

An application by a federal law enforcement officer or an attorney for the government requests the search of the following person or property located in the Western District of Washington

Residence and all auxiliary structures including garages, attics, outbuildings, cellars and all curtilage located at 82022 Oakwood Dr. SW, Lakewood, WA 98498

Vehicle: 1993 Ford Econoline E350 – LIC. A10836B

The person or property to be searched, described above, is believed to conceal items used in the commission of a felony. Specific items to be seized are (identify the person or describe the property to be seized):

Trace evidence to include, but not limited to: soils, glass fragments, and those items containing such trace evidence to include, but not limited to: hair brushes, toothbrushes, shoes, and clothing.

Bodily fluids to include, but not limited to: blood, saliva, vaginal fluid, and seminal fluid including those items on which those items are found, such as, but not limited to, clothing, shoes, floors, furniture, and wall surfaces.

DNA evidence to include any items that may contain DNA evidence of the perpetrator or victim.

Evidence of the crime of kidnapping or homicide, to include items indicative of kidnapping or homicide, such as items utilized to restrain a person, to include, but not limited to, rope, handcuffs, wire, and tape.

Weapons or other things by means of which the crime of kidnapping appears to have been committed to include, but not limited to, knives, firearms, firearm casings, firearm ammunition, firearms accessories, firearm parts, documents, receipts, invoices, correspondence, or records related to the purchase, sale, or trade of firearms or other weapons, firearms ammunition, firearms parts, or firearms accessories. Any records relating to membership or attendance of gun ranges or clubs.

Firearms residue, to include any items or surfaces which may contain firearms residue.

Tool marks to include surfaces or items containing tool marks.

Latent fingerprint evidence to include surfaces containing latent fingerprint evidence.

Shoe print and tire print impressions to include the collection of shoes and/or tires which may be similar to those found at the crime scene.

Items utilized to hide evidence of a violent crime, including but not limited to cleaning products, cleaning tools, and other tools used for digging.

Victims clothing. Specifically blue jeans (size 2) and black hooded sweatshirt (size small) and black tennis shoes (size 5).

Items containing scent to include clothing, shoes, personal items and/or dead skin cells which belong to Bree Tanner for use with specially trained dogs.

Disguises or items utilized to conceal a person's identity, including but not limited to masks, hats, makeup, wigs, etc.

Calendars, journals, records, or other documents pertaining to the date of June 2, 2000 or those records immediately before or for a period of several weeks after that date which provide information relating to the location of Alec Ryan Atwood, his state of mind, and/or the location of the victim.

Computers and digital media storage devices.

Travel documents including but not limited to maps, gas receipts, documents related to planning a trip, hotel bills, airplane tickets, bus tickets, or associated records for travel and expenditures.

Handwriting to include handwriting impressions visible on paper or other items.

I find that the affidavit(s), or any recorded testimony, establish probable cause to search and seize the person or property.

**YOU ARE COMMANDED **to execute this warrant on or before November 17, 2000 _(not to exceed 10 days)_

_ in the daytime 6:00 a.m. to 10 p.m.

**X **at any time in the day or night as I find reasonable cause has been established.

Unless delayed notice is authorized below, you must give a copy of the warrant and a receipt for the property taken to the person from whom, or from whose premises, the property was taken, or leave the copy and receipt at the place where the property was taken.

The officer executing this warrant, or an officer present during the execution of the warrant, must prepare an inventory as required by law and promptly return this warrant and inventory to United States Magistrate Judge.

Steven A. Brockman, J.D.  
_(Judge)_

**X** I find that immediate notification may have an adverse result listed in 18 U.S.C. § 2705 (except for delay of trial), and authorize the officer executing this warrant to delay notice to the person who, or whose property, will be searched or seized for **28** days until, the facts justifying, the later specific date of December 15, 2000.

Date and time issued: 1:14 p.m. on November 7, 2000

Judge's signature_  
Steven A Brockman_

**Tacoma, WA****  
SGT. Riley Biers – Tacoma Police Dept.**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

_._

.

_That summer there were still some commonly accepted truths: Sam was the best__diver; Jake could bench press the most weight; Paul shot hoops better than anyone._

_And Embry was far and away the fastest runner._

_He had the school records to prove it—which is why no one was willing to take him up on his challenge to race to the far side of the beach. _

_At not quite thirteen, there were many things I didn't understand—like why a dare thrown out to the group at large didn't apply to me._

"_I'll race you." I'd stepped forward, my bold words bringing the bantering between the boys to a halt._

_Emily grabbed my arm. "Leah, don't…"_

_Embry's eyes flickered briefly to her before settling again on my face. I finally had his attention. _

"_You're kidding, right?"_

_She tried once more to dissuade me. "Please…this is a bad idea."_

_But I wasn't going to surrender the chance to prove to him__that I was more than just Emily's quiet, less pretty cousin._

"_I can do this."_

"_I know you can, but you really shouldn't."_

_I brushed her off._

_A line was drawn in the sand. Embry and I dropped into position._

_He was older, taller, stronger…_

_I knew that it wouldn't matter._

_My blood pumped, my muscles worked, my lungs expanded…_

_I was air…_

_And I stretched..._

_And I flew…_

_And in the end my victory became my loss._

-:-:-:-

**March 8, 2011  
7:10 p.m.**

.

I pull another set of photocopies from my satchel and add it to the growing pile.

Scene record.

Area diagrams.

Evidence log.

Witness statements.

Interview transcripts.

Warrants.

And notes—pages and pages of handwritten notes.

I organize everything chronologically on the kitchen table before once again reaching into my bag. My hands shake as I withdraw the thick file folder.

_These_ are not copies.

A series of black and white images, crisp and clinical, stare back at me.

The scattering of bones looks nothing like her.

The mass of long dark hair tells me that it is.

* * *

**A/N **

Once again, thanks to my Beta Immortal

To my pre-reader Alla

To Xtothey

And special thanks to AydenMorgen, without whose expertise I would certainly sound like I have no idea what I'm talking…errr, writing about.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

**THE NEWS TRIBUNE**

**Murder Suspect Found Dead**

November 14, 2000 – The man that police had named a person of interest in the strangulation of 14-year-old Bree Tanner was found dead in his Lakewood home by his mother late Monday night.

Items from the home of Randall Ryan Atwood were seized during a search of his residence on November 8th. At the time of his death, he had not been arrested or charged with any crime.

Tanner was reported missing June 2nd from her Tacoma area foster home. Her body was found June 22nd in the woods surrounding Sequalitchew Lake near Fort Lewis.

Unconfirmed reports say Atwood was found hanging in the bedroom of his home. Tacoma Police spokesman George McPherson declined to comment, saying only that the investigation was ongoing.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

_._

.

_I spent the next year watching them._

_Fleeting looks and hidden smiles…_

_No one else seemed to notice—not his friends, or his girlfriend Rachel._

_But I noticed. He made sure of it._

-:-:-:-

**March 11, 2011  
10:45 p.m.**

I watch Angela work the room as I finish off the last of my beer. Against my better judgment, I'd let her talk me into going to one of the seedier bars in Port Angeles. It's not strictly a social outing however.

Taking up position at the only available pool table, she slowly reels them in—letting the men believe that _they_ are the predator. It's a costly mistake. Within the first hour she's made her half of the rent.

She joins me at the corner booth, keeping an eye on the door for fresh blood. It arrives in the form of two of Fork's finest—Officers Mike Newton and Ben Cheney. I wave back halfheartedly when they recognize me, and Angela sits up a little straighter, baiting the hook with a toss of her hair.

I know what's coming. As they make their way over to where we sit, I give her a warning look. "Try to rein it in a little. I have to work with these guys."

Another pitcher of beer is ordered, and I make introductions. The conversation moves quickly to shop talk, and I'm almost impressed by how heroic Ben manages to make a drunk driving arrest sound. He's laying it on so thick I'm tempted to serve him up to Angela myself.

Not to be outdone, Mike launches into a story about the bizarre hanging death he'd been dispatched to the day before. As he revels in the more graphic details, I stop listening, only tuning back in when something he says catches my attention.

"What was that?"

"On his laptop. Sick fucker was getting off to pictures of dead girls when he did his thing. I heard Makenna tell the Chief there was an entire folder full of them—mainly crime scene photos the guy probably got off the internet with some other freaky shit thrown in. Bet you won't be reading about _that_ in his obituary."

As Newton and Cheney laugh, the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

**A/N**

Thanks as always to my Super Beta, immortal  
To my always-willing-to-help cohorts Alla, Xtothey, and Laura  
And to my non-fandom friends who bug me regularly about updating this story.


End file.
